Queen's Necklace
by Preteenboy1208
Summary: We all know that Tigreess is a top detective , a mathematical genius and a authority in Tiger style Kung-Fu and happily married to Po Ping.But how they met and how Tigress became such a phenomenon ? This story will answer the origin of Investigator Tigress. "Plz read and review"
1. Chapter 1

It was just another Sunday, I got up made breakfast for me and Tigress. Saturday was quite hectic for her so she is sleeping in. She only returned after attending a seminar in Newyork on Theoretical Computer Science. She nowadays has inclined to more towards discrete mathematics and graph theory. She says graphs are the turning point of mathematics and civilizations. I was thinking that only 4 years before both me and Tigress were not even friends. I was just a kung-fu student and she was the daughter of our kung-fu master, master Shifu. But some very interesting events have brought us two together and they also helped to mould a brilliant kung-fu master and prodigy mathematician into top class detective. Sometimes I think investigator Tigress overshadows the master of Tiger style and a lesser known mathematical genius. The best part is I involved in all these by some very interesting and often painful(for me) incidents.

I can recall those events, just like as if they were incidents of just yesterday. So, without further adieu I will start .

This is around 4 years ago. I was a mere student in Jade palace kung fu academy, I sucked in my academics as well as in kung fu. I as a son of a top chef and restaurant owner should have remained in my family business only, but curiosity kills the cat, in my case it kills the panda that's me. I am a giant panda who calls a goose his dad. I was bullied for being fat and clumsy from my adolescence but I thought if something can change me then it is kung fu. So I enrolled in the academy while I was 15. I also had a few friends in the academy, Monkey , Mantis ,Viper and Crain. We five used to be very close buddies . We used to play around in our off time ,night out at times. All my friends were better than me in Kung-fu, but I knew that for me trying and giving my best is good enough and they never picked on me but in our learning spars they used to kick the crap out of me.

One day I saw a south china tigress practicing in the dozo along with other students. I asked Crain "Who is this hottie?" "Slowly dude, she is the master's adoptive daughter and a master of Tiger style." "What the hell dude, she can't be such a master in her teens?" "Monkey also thought same, but after the spar with her he is retired hut, for at least three classes." "Wow, I exclaimed."

The class was going on as usual(without monkey)but I could not stop myself from looking at her.

She had amber eyes and orange fur, she is so majestic, I forgot about everything and stared at her. Mantis snapped me out of this trance, he said "Boy, You are inviting trouble big guy."

After the class I was changing suddenly I heard a feminine voice, "You are quite a stalker." I looked around only to discover the new girl from our class. I said "I was just curious." My spine was shivering due to fear. She sensed it "You are afraid, that means you were not curious, you had something else in your big fat skull." I said "Look, you are the new girl that's why I gave a look."

"Stalking is not looking; panda. Monkey neither stalked nor looked at me, he got some nasty cuts and bruises. You know what is in store for you." Without wasting a second she kicked me in chest, then punched my face, with a round house kick she knocked me over. Then I made the biggest mistake, I threw a left hook, which she blocked easily. She stated coldly "I was thinking about beating you only; now after this insolence I will beat you black and blue." With an enormous strength she punched my face, I was almost blacked out, she gave me two sound backhand slaps, rammed her right knee in my belly at least thrice. Then I dazed out and lost count. With a dropkick on my face I blacked out. Before blacking out I felt a sharp blow to my right eye and a kick over my lips.

I woke up only to find me lying in the back alley of our academy, My whole body was aching in pain, I looked at my reflection to find out bruises all over my body, a cut over my lower lip and a swollen right eye. Somehow I came back to my home. Good thing that Dad is out on a trip. I knew within a week I will recover, before he comes back. I recovered quickly, I was able to attend the next class. I knew that this is just the beginning. She won't let me go this easily. Viper was astonished "Were you in a fight Po?" "No Viper, I just got tripped over and fell on some stone chips." I managed somehow.

That girl came to us, I was having sweat beads forming on my forehead. Nearing us she said, "You should be more watchful "in a sympathetic tone she said. I was laughing at the back of my mind, Viper introduced her "This is Tigress, daughter of master Shifu, she will be training with the class."

I meekly blurted "Nice to meet you, I am Po." She just smiled. Such an actor she is. The class resumed. I again was a little bit late , I was working on my punches, I never noticed how quick time went by. I was almost leaving after dressing up, suddenly I was thrown to the wall, two amber coloured orbs were fixed on me. She said in a husky voice "If a single soul figures this out, then you are a goner panda." I nodded she terrorized me and warned "If you ever set those filthy eyes on me I will pull them out and if you try something funny I will thrash your skull." She went away leaving me stupefied by her demeanour.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks earlier

Two persons were having a heated debate, one of them was a duck and another was an ocelot. The duck strongly objected, "I am not going to sell this thing. " "I told you a long ago and I am repeating I am not going to sell it to you." The ocelot said "I know what You mean, but I want that necklace. How much money do you want?" The duck refused firmly "That thing is invaluable, selling it to a man like you would be a hara-kiri for me." The ocelot growled "Mr. Hao, you are inviting unnecessary trouble. You know me for a long time. I am requesting you, give it to me." "Never, People like you don't deserve that precious thing. You used to be a crook in your early days , you have no right or legitimacy to even see it." "Mr. Hao, You are crossing the limit." retorted "It is you, who has crossed the limit, I shouldn't have shown you that thing in the first place." The ocelot smiled devilishly and said "I knew this would be the outcome so I have taken a secret weapon with me. Madam .Octa ,I think you need to come out." Suddenly a giant female black widow spider came out from the briefcase of that ocelot. She was no ordinary black widow, her legs were armed with claws and she was bigger than any female black widow. She jumped on the duck , kicking him down then settled on the duck's chest. She whispered in her captive's ear "Don't try something funny, my bite will kill you instantly. Just give us the necklace and I promise I won't lay my fangs on you." She delicately drew her claws over the duck's facial feathers then she pressed it against his throat,she again whispered "Just give it to us, or else" she wasn't able to complete her statement, The duck has started choking, a muffled voice was coming out from his mouth. The black widow was stunned, she started slapping her victims cheeks to make him conscious, the ocelot concluded "He has a very weak nerve ,Octa lets leave." The black widow jumped in the briefcase and the ocelot left the room leaving the poor duck behind.

ONE Hour Later

The doctor was checking the duck, he had a gloomy expression in his face. "Surely he has suffered a massive heart attack, I am trying my level best , better to admit him in the iccu. The servant of the duck nodded, the elderly duck was getting back consciousness, he said "Spy…,spy…"

Then he drifted back to unconsciousness . The doctor said in a heavy tone "It is too difficult, his survival factor is nearing zero."

One week later

Dr. Chow was hurrying to jade palace kung fu academy, he has an important meeting with his childhood friend Shifu. Master Shifu was waiting for his friend in his drawing room . He lives just beside his kung fu academy. He was accompanied with his daughter Tigress. Dr. Chow came in a hurry, he was nervous. Tigress noticed this, her observation powers are really something. DR. Chow said "Shifu, I am in a deep trouble. Only You can help me." "Old friend Chow first you settle down a bit then we will discuss it over the tea."

Mr. Chow said "Shifu You must have heard about Mr. Hao?" "Hao, the antique dealer, " replied master shifu. "Yup, last week he died due to a massive heart attack, but that's not the trouble, I cured Hao from his austioporesis so gave me a ruby necklace of Ming Dynasty now , yesterday a robber tried to break in my house. My sleep is not deep so I got up instantly and it was gone. But I think they are after my necklace. Shifu you have many contacts and you are a learned man please bail me out." Master Shifu replied "They can be petty thieves, they won't be after your necklace."

"No Shifu, there are many well offs in my locality better than me , why they were not targeted?"

"My friend, they must have better security equipments than you, so the thief chose your house after a cost benefit analysis." Master Shifu replied. He added "If you are really worried about that necklace then I can keep it for you." Mr. Chow added "Shifu they might come after you,. You shouldn't take such risks." "It is ok Chow." Shifu added. "Ok ,then", took a wooden box out , Tigress shut the windows. Mr. Chow opened the box, it was more like a ring than a necklace , it had three stones two rubies and one emerald at the centre . It can be worn on a finger. Without further delay Mr. Chow gave it to Master Shifu and went away, Tigress saw him off, when she was returning she saw a black skoda going to the same direction in which went with his motorbike . She also found a cigarette butt at the gate. "Someone is following and Baba has invited trouble." She suddenly thought of someone "That stupid panda, he is kinda cute, it feels good to pick on him he is my stressbuster."


	3. Chapter 3: Tigress and Po

Po's pov

I was gossiping with my friends , after the class. Mantis and Monkey were picking on me as usual. Even Crain joined them , "Hey ,Po your injuries look like they were caused in a fight. Did she hurt you? Where she had hit you?" Mantis responded "In his heart of hearts." Monkey said " Don't forget about the black eye," When you have so much intelligent friends life itself becomes an ass. Monkey made funny gestures and yelled "TiXPO" Everybody started to laugh. Viper came in my rescue "Shut up, for the first time he looked at a girl and got beaten so badly, we should sympathize with him."

"We will, but only after picking on him thoroughly ." Crain added. "Guys, these are only accidental injuries." I tried to pretend. I am not afraid of her but We all started for home. My home is at a walking distance, rest of my friends come by public bus. So they went to bus stop and I took the short cut to my home. On my way I saw phenomenal spectacle. Tigress was brawling with three pig thugs. She was beating them black and blue. She punched one then kicked another and threw the first one on the remaining thug. All of them took out their Knives, Tigress swiftly held one thugs arm and twisted it and knocked the second thug by a tremendous face kick; the third one was going to attack her from behind, I tackled the thug down and knocked it cold. Tigress turned around to face me. She took the wallet out of the first thug and threw it to the poor bunny boy who sells little medallions. "They were robbing this poor guy, so I had to intervene. By the way thanks."she said. She was about to leave , I stopped her "Tigress, I am really sorry. If I have offended you you can punish me as you like but I am tendering my sincere apologies to you." She said "You didn't offend me, that day two of your friends were also staring at me. I didn't beat them ,but they will get a sound beating from me on the spars; I wanted to taste your stamina and strength." I was baffled , I only blurted "Why?" "Well, I am on something big and I need a pair of extra paws." Is she talking about something illegal? Is she a gangster in making?

"I know you have shitload of questions, lets sit somewhere less crowded then we can talk freely." She answered. We went to an almost empty coffee bar. We sat on a small table and we were the only customers. I ordered Coffee and beanbuns. On the coffee Tigress discussed about the queen's necklace and then she added ,"Yesterday master shifu had discovered that the necklace was stolen."

"How is that possible, have you guys called the police?" "Yes ,Po but you know the efficiency of our PD." She chuckled. "But why me Tigress?" I asked. "Po, you are good at kung fu and quite uncharacteristically you are topping the Logic in college. This makes you a good assistant of an aspiring detective." I was thrilled , I will be working with Tigress, its like a dream come true for me. I asked " Do you have any suspects?" "Unfortunately no, but I have a starting point. Our peon is saying that yesterday morning when both me and Baba were out a monk came to meet Baba, peon also says that he was a snake. He waited for half an hour and then went back he is our only lead."

"It is already 9 tonight so tomorrow we will start the investigation. Meet me in front of academy at 8.30 sharp in the morning." Tigress informed. We bade each other goodnight and went to our homes. Dad came back from his trip. Over diner I discussed everything with dad. Dad supported our move but he also told me, only kung fu isn't enough in the world of fire arms. "So, Po I will give you my brass bullet pistol." It was a old pistol my dad , its bullets were made out of brass only. I took it and bade goodnight to dad. I knew tomorrow will be the day.

After eating breakfast in a whisker I reached academy at 8.30 sharp. Tigress was waiting for me, I asked Tigress "What are our destinations?" For time being the taxi stand she replied. We went to the taxi stand, Tigress started her interrogation, but no avail they haven't seen a monk, not here. One old ox came to us he said "Yeah, there was one monk, he boarded my taxi on the day before yesterday from here only. I dropped him to the railway station." Boarding on his cab we went to railway station for further investigations. The booking clerks as well as the porters weren't much help to us. It seems nobody has seen that monk, as if he had vanished in thin despairTigress punched a cement beam. I saw that it had cracked a little. I almost forgot we hadn't interrogated the watchman of the waiting room. He confirmed that he has seen the snake monk entering the waiting room but he didn't see the monk coming out. Tigress asked did he have some luggage ? The watchman replied "Yes, he had a briefcase , he was holding it in his tail.

We are returning back, I asked Tigress "Where did the monk do? He just can't vanish. The watchman might br unmindful." She replied "Buddhist monks are not a very usual objects of Hongkong. The watchman is telling the truth." Then?" I asked her. "What was that monk carrying" she asked me. "A briefcase. So?" I replied. "So, briefcase is not a very holy luggage Po; Infact he wasn't even a monk. He is just another person who took the pretense of a monk. He went to the waiting room., entered washroom, changed his get up and came out as an ordinary person." That's why watchman never saw a monk coming out." I was amazed literally, she is a genius.


	4. Chapter 4:Mystery Thickens

Tigress was saying something to herself. "Need to meet Br. Chow at once, if he can shed some light on it." We returned to academy, Tigress stated "Come Po, We need to talk to Baba." We went inside and settled in the drawing room, she went inside to call master shifu. I was sitting alone in the drawing room, they had a plasma television hanging from the wall, a bookshelf filled with books, most of them ,I have never seen before. "Welcome Po." A deep familiar baritone voice welcomed me. "Tigress has given me the inputs. I would rather say, you two pay a visit to Dr. Chow as early as possible. I will inform him that you two are coming." "Does he know about the theft?" I asked. "Yes, and he says we should just let it go.

After a cup of medical tea we came out to pay Dr. Chow a visit. He lives in outskirts of Hongkong. It will take around one and half hour to reach him. We boarded the bus. Master Shifu also accompanied us. We reached there around 11.30. He lives in a big bungalow surrounded by trees, near the highway. He was standing outside , smoking a cigar. I knew he will be an interesting character. Master Shifu introduced us to him. Shifu added "You know Tigress, she is trying to investigate it so she wants more information from you. " "Not a problem, lets go in and get settled then, interrogation can start over the lunch?" "Thank you, old friend" Master Shifu thanked him.

The lunch was quite imperial, we enjoyed it bit by bit. Tigress started the conversation "Dr. Chow, can you tell us when Mr. Hao gifted the queen's necklace to you?" "Well I was his family physician though I am an austiopathist , but I also practised medicine. Mr. Hao had two sons, his elder son died in a car crash 10 years ago, I saved his younger son from a malignant typhoid, so he gifted me that queen's necklace though it looks more like a ring. Legends say that this necklace belonged to a queen who was as tall as a thumb probably a mantis." Dr. Chow paused "So he gifted me this thing , as a token of appreciation for saving his last alive descendant." I fired the next question "Dr. Chow, do you know how Mr. Hao obtained it?" " He told me that he bought it from the descendant of the queen." He replied. "Is Mr. Hao,s younger son around?" asked Tigress, "Yeah, he came last week from USA, after that incident. Steven will be staying for another week. Are you thinking of meeting him?" Chow asked, "Likely" she answered. "Then you have to go to Mr. Hao's residence , which is a walking distance from here." Tigress and I got up, now we need to find Steven. On the way there was a sports equipment shop, Tigress entered there, she was interested in a tennis racquet , then a strongly built and tall goose stepped in the shop, after looking at him for a second Tigress approached him "By any chance are you Stephen Hao?" "Yes?" he asked. "Hi , I am Tigress and this is Po, We heard about your father its very unfortunate." "Yes, but still I can't recognize you." He was little astonished. "We came here to visit Dr. Chow, he is a good friend of my dad, he told us about you." "Oh, then you are visitors of Dr. Chow, he is such a good doctor, he saved my life when I was a chick. Lets go to the nearby coffee shop and have a chat." In the coffee shop we chatted for half an hour , mostly on current affairs and sports. He said "I think I should pay a visit to Dr. Chow, after such a loss, recovery is quite tough." "You can tag along with us." I suggested. He said "I have a car, we three can drive of to his place." He went towards a black skoda, Tigress just took a look at the rear end and asked "You must clean your car religiously?" "I, used to, but not in last one week."

On reaching , we found master Shifu and Dr. Chow gossiping like youngsters. They welcomed us "Oh, I see that you guys have got him." Mr. Chow said teasingly. Steven introduced himself and got acquainted with master Shifu. Mr. Chow and master Shifu told everything that had happened in last one week. Steven said "Police is hopeless , everywhere; even in USA police is this much nincompoop if not more." "So, do you guys have some suspects?" he asked to us. "No we got a lead, but it was going nowhere." "If you find anything, then just give me a call, and for any kind of help just let me know." "Thank you" Tigress answered to Steven. We were almost leaving then a ocelot came in, he was accompanied by a big black widow spider. Dr. Chow smiled and said "Everyone he is Oleg Blokhin my new neighbour and Octa Blokhin his fiancé." He got acquainted with us and consoled Steven on his loss. Suddenly Steven asked him "I think I have seen you , having a conversation with my dad some 7 years ago I guess." "Young man, you must have mistaken with some other ocelot," He said in a Russian accent. Both Dr. Chow and Mr. Blokhin saw us off, we bade them goodbye.

Steven kept on saying "I saw him, my memory is not this slow,maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

Both me and Tigress were in the personal library of master shifu. Tigress was researching on the necklace and taking notes in her blue scrap book. I was reading some fictions, I never enjoyed reading that much. Tigress went away for a power break. She is studying for past one hour. I took the liberty of peeking in her scrapbook. I couldn't make out what she has written. Some words appeared as latin script but rest I was unfamiliar. I came back to my seat. Tigress returned with a cup of tea, she opened up her scrapbook noticed something, a frown appeared in her face. She started walking towards me, "Po, Why you are so clumsy and stupid?" a furious Tigress slapped me, I blurted

"I was curious, I am sorry." "Sorry won't do Po, you have acted like a criminal, from now on don't do this." "Ok." I somehow said."You are so simple Po, You can't read greek. Still no iteration of this kind ok?" I nodded in agreement." You want to participate actively don't you Po" "Yes " I said with enthusiasm." Ok, now question session."

1)Who is that monk?

2)Why he uses makeup?

3)Whose Skoda followed ?

4)When exactly Steven returned from USA?

5)Mr. Hao mentioned about a spy before he was dead, what is this spy?

6)Why Mr. Oleg looks familiar in Steven's eye?

"They are tricky questions Tigress." I said. She shot back "That's why a fat, clumsy panda is not wasting his time on this. Po you nincompoop, do something relevant." I knew she had snapped under pressure, "Hey how about we eat out tonight?" I meekly suggested. "Yes, but you will sponsor." she said sternly. We went to the golden dragon restaurant , after we ordered we noticed a familiar person Octa Blokhin. She also noticed us, she came over to us "Hi, Tigress, hello Po."

I asked her "You, at this time , all alone?" She was a little drunk she answered " That bastard thinks that I am her slut, well damn with him. I shouldn't waste alone time of two lovebirds, I will go." With that she stormed out of the restaurant. I was blushing on her remark, Tigress smirked "Good thing she didn't call us Holmes and Watson." We came out after finishing our meal. We were walking down the street suddenly a small stonechip wrapped in a paper hit me directly in my face. None of us could see the culprit. Tigress opened the paper and read "Don't poke your nose in everything , it might get broken." I freaked out, it was a direct threat to us. Tigress only chuckled, some nerve she has. We took different paths after bading each other goodnight.

The next day I woke up a little late. Now we are having summer vacation so college is closed. I started to read the newspaper, a small headline attracted my attention, "Spider got squashed"

A black widow spider of late thirties had been found dead by civic personnel's today morning, it is a clear cut accident , victim is identified as Octa Blokhin.

I could feel my heart thumping, is she murdered ? Need to call Tigress at once. I heard my doorbell rang, it is Tigress.

"Po, have you read today's newspaper?" she asked me, I nodded in agreement." Well I don't know whether this case is going anywhere or not." Said a frustrated Tigress. "That monk was an old friend of Baba and he is not a fake. We haven't advanced a single inch Po. Well, there is a good news, has invited us for the opening ceremony of the bio museum. We will start 12.30 sharp, just take your lunch early." Tigress took out an wooden box and took out a tic tac a typical mouth refresher , in morning sunlight something glittered in it. I asked "What is in your Tictac box?"

"Only a dime Po, it is for good luck." I wasn't satisfied with the answer, but I can't risk another beating from her.

At 12.30 sharp I reached her house. Master Shifu accompanied us, on the way I asked her "You must have taken some precautions after the threat?" She replied "Who, told you that I haven't taken?"

She showed me a small can of tooth powder. I was surprised "Tooth powder?" she replied "Powdered atom bomb." Tigress has snapped severely . We reached at the museum at 1.30. Dr. Chow received us, and he guided us to the seats. I was astonished to see Mr. Oleg Blokhin. I asked "Mr. Blokhin's fiancé died yesterday and he is now enjoying sitting over here?" Mr. Chow stated "Mr. Blokhin loves practical jokes, Octa was only his P.A he asked me to play along in front of you guys."


	6. Chapter 6: The Showdown

After the function there was a some stall for refreshments , we were eating while Mr. Blokhin came to us. He greeted us by shaking our hands. We tendered our condolences for his pa's unnatural demise. He said "Octa was a good person, here the concept of P.A. is not this much prevalent, so I just played her husband to prevent some social harassment. Her untimely death has shaken me a lot, but it was her karma. Either way she had to go, it was her destiny."

I took Tigress with me for the Dinosaur section, in a lonely balcony I charged her "You have that queen's necklace in that box don't you?" To my surprise she confessed, "You have known it, so no point to keep this secret from you. I took on the very first day itself. I was trying to lure the culprits but no avail." We returned to the group, , Dr. Chow and Master Shifu were conversing . We went to them. Mr. Blokhin said to Dr. Chow "As you said Mr. Shifu kept the necklace for you and now it is missing from him. What I think that You Dr. Chow had stolen it from your friend to bluff the real culprit, that is a foolproof plan." Tigress interrupted "Even if he has stolen the necklace then he is guilty but believe me a persons life is more valuable than that thing. The persons who are coming after him for the ring are real crooks and quite dangerous crooks." "Do you have something to substantiate this claim?" Mr. Blokhin asked, Tigress casually replied "I have enough evidence."

Mr. Blokhin retreated, "Well You guys haven't visited my home, I should take you there. I myself is a botanist I will give you all a tour to my green house."

Steven also joined us, he said "I always had some interest in biology, so I just hopped in."

"Then , You are invited too, young man." He invited Steven, also.

I saw that Mr. Blokhin was wearing a Bluetooth earphone in his right ear. He is tech savy just like Tigress. We fixed that Mr. Chow, Shifu and Steven will go by Master shifu's car. While Mr. Blokhin, me and Tigress will go by Mr. Blokhin's car. It was a black Skoda.

Master shifu's car went ahed, while Mr. Blokhin asked his driver to drive little slowly, it has started raining lately. I noticed that Mr. Blokhin's driver is a snke. Suddenly he told the driver to take the right, then I noticed a small cut mark on driver's scaly back, I think I have seen him somewhere, most probably the person sitting just besides us, but he was wearing a safari." I pondered on" He can't be this driver and where the heck Mr. Blokhin is taking us and he has a black Skoda too?"

Our car stopped before a cottage, Mr. Blokhin asked us to step in. I haven't taken my pistol and Tigress has only tooth powder. If something happens we are doomed quite likely. Mr. Blokhin was leading us to the cottage, suddenly Tigress gave a gentle squeeze on my wrist and inserted a hanky in my palm. She whispered to me "Put it in your pocket." I obliged, her assurance has boost up my confidence. He lit up the lights, we settled down. Mr. Blokhin sat on the armchair we sat on the sofa. This room is of moderate size, we can see a abandoned fireplace and a wooden bench in the far corner. "This is not your home?" Tigress asked. "No, but don't worry we are in the backside of my property. Now I think You have one of my things, I ask you to give it to me."

"What thing ?" Tigress exclaimed. In response Mr. Blokhin pressed something on his touchscreen phone. Tigress's voice came out of it."You have known it, so no point to keep this secret from you. I took on the very first day itself. I was trying to lure the culprits but no avail." Now give me my necklace back. I will tell you, Mr. Hao stole it from me 4 years ago. Then he gave it to Mr. Chow, I wasn't able to contact him in time and things happened. So now give me my necklace back.

Tigress replied coldly "Will the necklace will be of any use to you when you will rot in jail for two murders?"

"What?, you are crossing the line of decency miss." He started shouting.

Without a hint of excitement Tigress went on "The necklace was never your's. I have verified it that Mr. Hao bought it 20 year's ago from queen mei hua's descendent . His nephew is a classmate of mine in kung-fu academy. 7 years ago he showed you that necklace and you wanted to posses it at any cost. When you were unable to buy it , you tried to steal it. Tell me what is the meaning of Mr. Hao's last words "Spy"?

Mr. Blokhin somehow blurted "I put some people to spy on him. He figured out."

Tigress said with a stern tone "You didn't know that he had gifted it to Dr. Chow, when you figured it You also went after him. You made a big blunder Mr. Blokhin, two weeks earlier, you visited Mr. Hao you guys had a violent altercation, his peon has verified ."

"I am not denying it, but an altercation can't cause heart attack of such massive level."

"So, you are admitting that on 15th may you paid Mr. Hao a visit, just before his heart attack." Tigress said.

"Yes, but it means nothing." He defended, meanwhile I have done a daring thing, I switched on my phone's voice recorder, everything will be recorded.

"Tigress said, You weren't alone this time, with your briefcase you took madam octa, so that hecan be terrorized but due to overdose he died. He wanted to say spider but due to lack of time "Spider " became spy; You also used her to spy on Chow, you sent your snake accomplice disguised as a monk to retrieve it from my house but after seeing a real monk waiting he escaped. Also he was the one who threw the letter at Po"

Mr. Blokhin's face became bloodless, Tigress went on "You also got rid of octa by killing her, I think she became too much expensive for you."

Mr. Blokhin shouted "Ivan, come with the package."

His snake driver came with a package, Mr. Blokhin said "I thought that you were intelligent, but you are not. You won't listen to me, maybe my this friend can pursue you." He opened the package, a rattle snake with a steel body came out of it. He added on "It is a robotic cyborg and obeys my voice command, his fangs and poison are real," he shouted "Kill them," it slowly started crawling towards us. Tigress shouted "Po, guard your nose." And she got that tooth powder can and threw a fistful powder at Ivan and Blokhin and she also put a hanky on her nose. I smelt over the hanky it is a mixture of black pepper and chilli powder. Both Ivan and Blokhin started coughing and sneezing manically, Blokhin was first to left the room like a drunkard, followed by Ivan, but ivan bolted the door while he was coughing and sneezing thus locking us up with this cyborg rattle snake. "Stand over the bench Po", Tigress quickly reacted , both of us stood over the bencha cold wave went through my spine, I saw that cyborg slowly creeping towards us, my head started feeling heavy, before passing out I heard a deafening sound like as if a thunder has struck our room and the cyborgs head was shattered in pieces. The last thing I remembered that, Tigress is bending over me.

I gained my consciousness after repeated splashes of water, "He got senseless from the shock." Said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes only to see Dr. Chow , kneeling besides me, I am lying in the same room's floor. Master shifu stated "When we saw that You guys are late we took a u turn, policewas also with us, they were searching them for the murder of Octa. A witness has recognised them and told the police so they came after him. They had confessed their crimes" I asked feebly "Did You get them?" Shifu smiled widely "As a matter of fact we got them thanks to Tigress's weapon they were weakened enough, I guess they are still coughing and sneezing."

"Have you seen my aim?" said a delightful Steven, "I shot it out to save you guys. From day one I was suspecting Mr. Blokhin, I remember one day he and dad argued a lot over the necklace, when he told the lie blatantly I knew something was wrong."

Everything seems fine but where is Tigress, ah there she is standing at the doorway looking at me only, suddenly my phone vibrated, I got a message "Would like to go out on a date with u 3 Tigress.


	7. Chapter 7:Epilogue

Epilogue

I never really believed what happened afterwards. On the following Sunday Tigress and I went for our first date. I was still cautious, after all she is Tigress. The date went well, she told her history , how she was abandoned in an orphanage. People used to call her the monster, not a single child wanted to play with her, she was never even mentioned for adoption. One day Master Shifu came there, he taught her to control her strength and be more sociable. Alas ,even with this improvement she was left alone. Then one fine morning Shifu came and adopted her. When she showed her talent in kung-fu and mathametics, Shifu trained her and his mathematician friend a field medallist taught her maths.

I was astonished, how could this achiever and smart girl can fall for someone like me. I said "I am a fat, clumsy Panda. Why you chose me? You can get any man you want ."

"Po, I can get anyone but can't win his heart. On the other hand , even after that sound beating you saved me from that thug. Whenever needed you always stood by me. You panda, whenever you get a chance you stare at me like hell, even today when I was ordering, you were staring at me. Now this is not a proposal Po, I suggest You say Yes, if it is a No, then the cleaning afterwards will be a bit difficult for me as you are quite large."

I choked both in joy and fear,"From Day1 I wanted her, but was too afraid to admit. Now it is my chance."

"Tigress, I love You" I managed somehow.

Suddenly I wasn't able to breath anymore, her lips were locked against mine and we were in a passionate kiss. After a minute we broke away, that kiss felt awesome.

I said "This is the best day of my life."

She chuckled and said "It still can be worst, If I catch you staring stray girls."

She is a born predator ,even in this situation she noticed that I was looking at the cute goat girl.

We held hands and started walking towards her home, from a distance a song could be heard

Firstly I want You;

Secondly I want You;

Thirdly I want You;

Till the end I long for You.

In deepest ocean I want You.

On The mountains I want You;

IN my griefs I want You.

In my joy I long for You.

In the dark night I want you;

In the mornings I want You,

In adolescent morning I want You;

In aged evening I want You.

In the streets on the road,

In the country and abroad,

In the tunes of Villagers flute;

On the nights of a treacherous route;

I want you;

I want You;

I want You;

Only you;

Firstly I want You.

Secondly I want You;

Thirdly I want you,

Till the end I will long for You;

* * *

_**This concludes the story, initially I wasn't opined for a seventh chapter but then people suggested a little on the romance so the Epilogue; The song is a inspired translation from a bengali song (Tomake Chai (I want YOU)), by me. So please read and Review**_


End file.
